


Take a Vow

by fernteeth



Series: What the Hell: Obey Me! Drabbles [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddles, Demon Form (because i couldn't help myself), Established Relationship, Fluff, Levi has abandonment issues?, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, usual dose of levi awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernteeth/pseuds/fernteeth
Summary: In the middle of the ever-night, a wail pierced the air surrounding The House of Lamentation.It was a distinct cry, not one from pain, no, no. Not of grief or anguish. Well, perhaps a tad of the latter.The Avatar of Envy was a peculiar creature.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: What the Hell: Obey Me! Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Take a Vow

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a testament to the fact i'm incapable of writing 100% fluff  
> thus  
> levi hours

In the middle of the ever-night, a wail pierced the air surrounding The House of Lamentation. This was nothing new, but such a sound had not been heard--surprisingly--in quite some time. The walls shuddered in contempt, and six demons raised their eyes from their larks.

The eldest, poised and prideful, red eyes and claws to match, raised his gaze from a cup of tea--a bitter sort, in desperate need of sugar. He’d heard this scream once too many times in his never-ending life. Simply shook his head and returned to his tasks at hand.

Deeper in the house, a particularly moody demon clutched his pillow tighter and muttered curses. His larger counterpart sat beside him, smiling through sticky teeth. They too recognized the sound the moment it hit their ears. It was a distinct cry, not one from pain, no, no. Not of grief or anguish.

Well, perhaps a tad of the latter.

The Avatar of Envy was a peculiar creature. The third born of the seven demon brothers, uncouth as he was envious, a supposed Admiral with a penchant for all things otaku. More often than not, he kept to himself. But that night, he was not alone, and things were not going his way.

With another sound of disbelief, Levi shot up from Yuu’s bed, fists clenched. He was having a hard time standing, feet being eaten by throw blankets and all, but his incredulity won out over his lack of balance. ‘’That’s how it ends?’’ he shrieked, or something like that. Demons don’t really shriek. At least Yuu didn’t think they did, until Mammon, of course. ‘’No! It can’t be the end! What about--what about…?!’’

Yuu, for the sake of his disheartened boyfriend, gave a dramatic sigh. He gasped, ‘’How dare they?!’’

‘’Honestly!’’ Levi collapsed back onto the bed, jostling Yuu and the computer at his feet.

"I guess we'll have to read the manga,’’ Yuu suggested.

Levi, with narrowed eyes and a pouty lip, tilted his face to his boyfriend. ‘’Nuh-uh, no way am I buying their stuff after they betrayed my trust.’’ Yuu grabbed Levi's hand--the demon giving an obligatory blush--and let out a small laugh. ‘’No more adaptations!’’

‘’Are you sure you can stick to that? What about _My Mom and Dad got Kidnapped by Space Pirates and I Have to Save Them but I’ve Fallen in Love with Their Space Princess! What do I do?!_ ’s adaptation? The art looks really good, and I heard it expands on the world-building.’’

Levi huffed, hair settling into a blue curtain over his eyes. ‘’You’re not supposed to be tempting me,’’ he grumbled.

‘’Hey, just ‘cause you’ve taken a vow of abstinence doesn’t mean I have to. You have an eternity, but there’s only so much I can see.’’

‘’Yuu,’’ Levi whined. ‘’I’m weak, you know this.’’ It really wasn’t fair. Yuu knew the talents of Levi’s restraint only went so far. And after absolutely obliterating him in the game they played earlier, it was the least he could do for the demon.

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ Yuu said, a coy look making his lips twitch. ‘’Now come here.’’

With a bit of coaxing from Yuu, Levi settled back against the headboard. He let his head go limp on Yuu’s shoulder and released a sigh.

‘’You’ve been here too long,’’ he told the human. ‘’Your face just reminded me of Satan's when Lucifer gets angry.’’

"Hmm," Yuu hummed. "I think you're just starting to notice it.’’ He nuzzled into Levi's hair, a fresh, light fragrance tickling his nose. ‘’I’ve always been called creepy-looking.’’

‘’Really?’’ You caught his weight as Levi pulled away from his shoulder. The demon considered him with serious eyes. ‘’Who said that? What are they talking about? You’re so c--cu--curious-looking! N-no I mean--uh. You’re not--y-you’re not bad looking. Not creepy.’’ Levi stumbling over his own tongue around Yuu was far from a rare occurrence--Yuu found it endearing at times, not that he would ever tell Levi--yet it always left him with a red face, very apparent against his pale skin and blue hair.

Yuu cocked an eyebrow and let a crooked smile tug at his mouth. ‘’Thanks, Levia-chan, you’re pretty cute yourself.’’ He placed a quick kiss against one of the demon’s rosy cheeks before reaching down for his laptop.A muffled reply came from behind his back, and once he set the laptop away, he turned to find Levi stomach down on the bed. Face in a pillow. ‘’Levi?’’ Yuu poked the back of his head. ‘’What’s wrong? Are you remembering when Satan accidentally melted one of your Ruri-chan figures in a ritual, again?’’

Levi flipped around. ‘’Don’t remind me!’’ His face was still burning and he could hardly meet the human’s eyes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

You had just called him cute. Just kissed him. It certainly wasn’t the first time--and hopefully not the last--but it didn’t stop his stupid stomach from getting all tangled up and his heart beating like he was about to spam the purchase button for some concert ticket. He was a demon, for crying out loud!

‘’Oh, oops. Sorry. What’s the matter, then?’’

‘’Nothing.’’ He turned on his side, away from Yuu. ‘’Let’s just sleep.’’

‘’Well, alright.’’ The bed groaned as Yuu slid to the edge, rising when he stood. Levi shifted to watch him reach up to the ceiling for a glass lantern. It swung for a moment, creating a small spectacle of dappled light before Yuu flicked it off. He moved onto the candles, and the temper of smoke began to fill the room. Bit by bit, the space grew dim, and Yuu shuffled through the darkness, returning to his bed. He murmured a goodnight to Levi as he settled under the covers.

The demon watched him, his curled fists pulled up to his chin, the fluttering of his eyes. Tucked into himself, he seemed so small, so fragile. And in a way, he was. Levi could shatter his bones like dainty china, suffocate him before he even had time to scream. The thought made him worry his teeth into his lip. How easy it is to lose someone.

Yuu eyes snapped open suddenly, and though Levi knew he couldn’t see him, couldn’t see what was going on in his head, he flinched.

Yuu said, ‘’Should I ask before I kiss you?” The room was silent before Yuu spoke, but it seemed to grow quieter. Held its breath. ‘’It’s okay if you do. I won’t think it’s because you don--’’

‘’No,’’ Levi said. ‘’It--it surprises me. But I… like it.’’ He saw the slight smile that formed on Yuu’s lips. ‘’But you know, not… n-not around the others…’’

‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Yeah. I’m sure.’’

Yuu hummed in response, pushing closer to Levi, their foreheads brushing. The human smelled like magick, lavender in his hair, the curling scent of charred herbs woven into his skin, mint in his mouth. Levi loved it, and he pulled him closer, contentment sending a rumbling sound through his chest.

Yuu laughed. ‘’What was that?’’

‘’I-I don’t know.’’ Embarrassed, he attempted to shift away, but Yuu kept him close.

‘’Hold me?’’ he asked.

Levi swallowed his hesitation, murmured, ‘’Okay.’’

Yuu pressed his back against Levi’s chest, and Levi could feel his heart thumping against the human. Fast, yet steady. It brought him a sort of comfort, and its rhythm began to slow as he nuzzled into the nape of Yuu’s neck. He breathed him in, the human. _His_ human.

Yuu giggled when another growl rippled through him. ‘’You’re adorable, Levi.’’

‘’No, you,’’ he mumbled into him. ‘’Can… c-can I touch you?’’

It took a moment, but Yuu hummed in response. Levi shifted back, bringing Yuu with him. He was tentative at first, just the smallest of touches. Fingers tracing the dip of his spine. Palm against the grooves of his ribs, feeling him breathe. Then he traced the hem of his shirt, fingers slipping in and out, brushing against his stomach. He ventured further when he was met with no protests. The soft, flat plain of his stomach stirred something inside Levi, and he cupped him, pulling him closer. It was so unlike his own. All of Yuu was so unlike him, yet somehow so similar.

He let his hand trail higher until it came to rest against Yuu’s sternum. The beat of his heart was comforting. _Still there, still there._ Levi wondered how many demons would go after it, the life sitting in his chest. He wondered how Yuu was still there, fearless in the face of glinting teeth and wicked claws, horns and wings. Wondered how Yuu was still with _him_.

Horns erupted from his skull and a tail grew from his skin before he could reign in his emotions.

Yuu yelped as he felt scales slide against his leg, coil around his ankle. ‘’Leviathan?’’ He tried to turn around to no avail. ‘’What's the matter?’’ Levi shook his head, horns tangling in Yuu’s hair. ‘’Talk to me. Please.’’

Levi let a bout of silence pass through them. Then he sighed. ‘’I’m afraid,’’ he said. ‘’Of losing… _things_.’’

He didn’t need to go on. Yuu hummed and placed a hand over the one on his chest. ‘’Is that why you locked yourself up in your room?’’

He scoffed a bit. ‘’Maybe.’’

‘’Well.’’ Yuu drew in a deep breath, let it out. ‘’I can’t tell you not to worry. Life is about living and losing. But… you can’t live if all you do is fear losing, you know?’’ Levi grumbled something, tail tightening around Yuu’s leg. ‘’What was that?’’

‘’Nothing.’’

‘’Alright,’’ he said. ‘’Are you going to let me go now?’’

‘’No. Never.’’

Smiling, Yuu dropped his hand from Levi’s. ‘’Alright.’’

Said demon resumed his exploration a few moments later, hand flat as he ran it over Yuu’s chest. He shivered when Levi’s fingers brushed against his nipple. Goosebumps crawled across his skin. Levi repeated the motion, and Yuu let out an unsteady breath.

Something in the demon’s stomach tightened, and he murmured into Yuu, ‘’Can I?’’ A nod was his response. He began brushing over his nipples, gently, teasing almost. It drew little groans out of Yuu, caused him to squirm. He pressed firm and rolled him under his thumb. All the while, his tail caressed his leg, soothing, gentle motions.

‘’A-ah, Levi…’’ Yuu tilted his head back, searching for Levi in the dark. He hummed in response. ‘’Kiss me.’’

And so he did.

Levi leaned over, dipping his head down to capture Yuu’s lips in his. It was a needy kiss, desperate to taste, desperate to touch. They found themselves shirtless, chests pressed together, tongues intertwined.

Yuu smiled when they broke apart, hot breath spilling over Levi’s skin. ‘’Have I ever told you,’’ he began, Levi staring down at him, pupils blown, ‘’that you have the coolest horns out of all your brothers?’’ He let Levi trace his jaw with a single dangerous claw, meeting his chin and tilting his head back. His exposed throat was beautiful, all fawn skin, and the rise of his Adam’s apple.

‘’R-really, you think that?'' he asked, undeniably flattered-- _his horns are cool!_ ''Well, now you have. Wanna... touch them?’’

His lips parted in a little gasp. ‘’Yes.’’

Ignoring his suddenly waning confidence at Yuu’s pure eagerness, he straddled the human’s lap as he rested against the headboard. Yuu reached out and trailed his fingers along the smooth, keen edges of Levi’s horns, a gentle smile on his face.

‘’Like a little deer,’’ he cooed.

‘’Hey…’’ Levi protested softly. A splintering jolt shot up his spine when Yuu found his tail, tracing his fingers along his scales. ‘’H-hey, be careful. It’s sensitive.’’

The human laughed a little. ‘’Really? That’s weird. Are lizards’ tails sensitive?’’

‘’I’m not a lizard!’’

As if his joy was never-ending, he laughed once again. Such an untainted sound that made Levi’s chest ache. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ His hands left his tail, returned to his horns, gripping them at the base.’’Little Deer.’’ Before Levi could protest at his new nickname, Yuu pulled him into a kiss.

When they drew away, Levi said, ‘’Who are you calling little? I really think you _have_ been here too long.’’ In one swift motion, Yuu was below Levi, back pressed against the mattress.

‘’What, you going to remind me who’s in charge?’’

‘’W-what?”

‘’Oh, Levi.’’ Yuu leaned up to place a kiss on his nose.

He pouted. ‘’If I do, will you take a vow of abstinence with me?’’

‘’Depends on what we’re abstaining from.’'

Levi cleared his throat, glancing away for a moment. ‘’You know what,’’ he mumbled.

Yuu brushed the hair out of Levi's eyes, suddenly narrowing his gaze, expression hardening. ''Alright. But only cause you're really worth it.''

''Y-Yuu!''

Needless to say, _My Mom and Dad got Kidnapped by Space Pirates and I Have to Save Them but I’ve Fallen in Love with Their Space Princess! What do I do?!_ did not disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> cough comments are always welcomed cough


End file.
